


Morning

by wanderingaroundyoutube



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingaroundyoutube/pseuds/wanderingaroundyoutube
Summary: The morning after 2x08.Alex wakes up on her couch. Kara stops by to tell Alex she's going with Barry.





	

Alex woke up slowly as daylight filtered through the curtains and brightened her apartment. She kept her eyes closed, too comfortable and warm to move. She was on her couch, which wasn't an unusual place for her to wake up, but this morning she wasn't alone.

Her eyes flicked open as she registered the heartbeat against her ear and the arm resting around her waist. She lifted her head and smiled. Maggie. 

They had stayed up most of the night talking and stealing occasional kisses. Maggie had told Alex more about her childhood in Nebraska. Alex had told Maggie about suddenly having a foster sister at age fourteen. They had traded work stories, trying to one up each other with tales of their most ridiculous cases until they were both laughing hysterically. At some point they had fallen asleep, and must have gravitated together as they slept until Alex had ended up wrapped in Maggie's arms, her head tucked against Maggie's chest. 

Alex pulled back a little further, lifting her arm from around Maggie's waist to push a few strands of hair behind Maggie's ear. Maggie's face scrunched up adorably in her sleep. Her arm tightened around Alex's waist, unconsciously trying to get Alex to curl up against her again. 

Alex intended to do just that, but before she could move she heard a familiar sound from outside and her balcony door opened. 

"Alex?" Kara called gently.

Alex moved to sit up but before she could, Kara's face appeared over the back of the couch.

"Ale- oh!" Kara's eyes went wide for a moment before her face melted into a soft smile. 

Alex put a finger to her lips then pointed back to the balcony. Kara nodded and walked back outside. Alex sat up as slowly as she could. Maggie's face scrunched up again, but she didn't wake up. Alex smiled down at her for a moment before following Kara out onto the balcony. 

Kara was smiling wildly at her, and Alex could only smile back, blushing a little. 

Kara tilted her head towards the apartment. "When did-" 

"Last night," Alex replied. "She brought over pizza and beer and we talked and…" Alex had to bite her lip to keep an uncharacteristically bubbly laugh from escaping. 

"Why now? I thought you said she didn't like you like that." 

Alex shifted. "She did. She does. But I was brand new and she was scared that she was just… something shiny. And then Henshaw… near death experiences, ya know?" She shrugged. 

Kara smiled and nodded. Then she stepped forward and pulled Alex into a hug. "I'm really happy for you, Alex."

"Thanks," Alex replied when Kara released her. "What did you come over for? Did you need something?" 

Kara frowned. "Yeah. I… uh… Barry Allen showed up in my apartment this morning." 

Alex frowned. "The metahuman from the alternate earth?" 

Kara nodded. "He needs my help with something on his earth. I'm going to go with him. I don't think I'll be gone long but I wanted to tell you so you wouldn't worry." 

Alex stiffened. "You're going to an alternate earth? What are you up against? Do you need backup? I can ready a team and we can go together-" 

Kara shook her head and put a hand on Alex's arm. "No, I'll be alright. Barry has a full team already on his earth. They just need a little extra Kryptonian firepower."

When Alex looked skeptical, Kara added, "I'll be fine Alex. I promise. And I'll be back before you even have time to miss me. Barry can time travel, so he can probably bring me back to five minutes from now when he brings me back."

"You're sure?" Alex asked. 

Kara nodded. "I'm sure." 

Alex sighed and pulled Kara into another hug. "Ok. Be careful, Kara. And come back safe."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Alex watched as Kara flew away. She pushed down her worry and turned to go back inside. 

Alex closed the balcony door softly behind her and padded back around the couch. Maggie was still asleep, but she had shifted. Her arm had stretched out, as if reaching for Alex, until it was hanging off of the couch. Alex knelt down and took the errant hand, tucking it back onto the couch gently. She movement finally woke Maggie, who made a soft noise then slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at Alex. 

"Hi."

"Hi." Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie softly. 

"Why'd you get up?" Maggie asked softly. 

"Kara stopped by."

Maggie frowned. "Is everything alright?" 

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Well… sort of." She shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Are you hungry?" 

Maggie sat up and stretched. "Starving actually." 

Alex nodded. "Me too. There's a great café around the corner. Give me a minute to change and then I'll buy you breakfast?" 

Maggie nodded. "Sounds great."


End file.
